lawlultimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Austin
specials Neutral B: crowbar Austin grabs a crowbar of the ground then attacking if the Handel is red that mean as it's going to do 5% if it's blue i10% if it's yellow 15% if it's green 20% if it's black 50% you can charge up the attack if a opponent hits you while you charge up,or start the attack will be canceled Side B: turbo skates Austin will grab his turbo skates making him go forward for 10 seconds it will be canceled it you hit a opponent you can stop manually by pressing B you can change directions on the turbo skates and even jump jumping on a floating platform will rain down pebbles from the platform attacking anyone under it Up B fling Austin will be stuck between two gears after pressing up B again Austin will escape and will go flying your can stay between the gears but Don,t stay between them to long or they will blow up canceling the attack opponents can be attacked by the gears Down B: flop Austin will wear his Jr Jesus hat that will make him flop to the ground if you flop on someone from a high platform the opponent will get trapped in the dirt doing the flop near a ledge will make him flop on the nearest wall sticking to it in till the player presses B or after 5 seconds Final smash: super growth Austin will drink a growing potion then he will grow to super size and kick the opponents on a building then Austin will get to the building press B to punch press side B to throw a van press up B to do a super cut press down B to stomp of course Austin will be invincible after 20 seconds he will return to normal form and everyone will jump back to the stage attacks A punch A side happy sword A down umbrella A up line up pearls KO sounds Normal KO 1: ouch Normal KO 2: hey watch it!!!! Star KO: WAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! Screen KO: woah! oof! taunts Up taunt: I'm looking up for no reason Side taunt: ©Austin Inc. Side taunt (only against vinny) oh hey vinny Down taunt: (elevator music plays) victry/loosening animations Victory animation 1: I FEAL SO ALIVE!!!!! Victory animation 2: sorry... but there's no Santa Claus here Victory animation 3: hmm a trophy I could sell this for $99'99 Victory animation 4 (only against vinny): Ha!!! I knew I was the best brother um err well we're both the best... actually Victory animation 5 (only against steven): good job bro bro I had fun!!! Pretending Victory animation 6 (only against mama): hmm...a trophy I'll give this to mama Victory animation 7 (only against ryan): hey can I have your Xbox one? Loseing/clapping animation: (slams face on ground) misc Ledge attack: blue berry bomb Super spicy curyed: takes out fire perahnna plant Shield: wears a giant capsule Sleeping: sleeps on a pillow Entrence: rides a escape pod that blows up on the ground trophus trivia Tba